


Dissonant and Furious

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Gen, Music, Tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: M is for MetalAny old day in the garage...
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Dissonant and Furious

Lou didn't really consciously listen to music while she was working. It mostly kind of faded into the background, and drowned out any other distractions until she could get lost in her project. She had a few solid playlists she went back to, and it was mostly music that she knew well enough to yell along with.

Today it was Icelandic metal – shit had been tense lately – turned up enough that she could feel it in her bones. She reached for Wrench (current form of wrench), and found the treasure, too, seemed to be vibrating in time with the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Title form me trying to google a good definition of Icelandic Metal :V


End file.
